


Damn That Stupid Shadow!

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Or maybe I'm just desensitized idk, Oral Fixation, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, These tags make this sound way kinkier than it is, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: The tendril reached up to wrap itself around Kamal’s ankle. “Is this one of Habit’s hugs?” He asked it. Habit did like to give Kamal random hugs.Kamal jumped when the tendril began to crawl up his leg.“Hey, hey!” He shouted. He shook his leg harder, and the tendril moved back. “What the hell?” He asked it when it was a little thing on the ground again.It was still for a moment, before it began to write on the floor where the light was coming in through the window. “Boris likes you. Wants you to feel good.” It finished it off with a little smiley with Habit’s usual nose.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Damn That Stupid Shadow!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like tentacles all that much, but there's a lot of stuff with it in the fandom (mostly fanart but still), so this was bound to happen. I'm still not super confident about posting smut, but I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> AS WITH LAST TIME DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!

Kamal knew about his boss’s weird shadow. It was kind of hard not to, no matter how much Habit tried to hide it. Wallus had even seen Habit turn into a version of his shadow before (at least, he claimed to have, and Kamal didn’t doubt it). He hadn’t confronted Habit about it yet, but it didn’t seem too important. He’d get to it when he got to it. Habit never seemed to be in any pain, but he did seem self conscious about it. Kamal had his things, Wallus had his, and Habit had his own. It’s just that Habit’s were a little more unusual than Kamal’s.

It didn’t really seem important until Kamal had been working for Habit for about a year.

He was messing around with the layout of the new side office, glad to be back in his element to a degree. He knew that working on the Habitat wouldn’t exactly be dental based, even if he had the same boss he used to back at the dentist’s office in town. It was nice that they were setting up a dental office again, especially since he wasn’t sure that all of the Habiticians were brushing as often as they should be. The chair was already in place, but the rest of the room was still a mess of boxes filled with various dental tools, and Kamal liked to have everything put away as soon as possible. 

He was just opening the second box when he felt something tickle his ankle. He kicked his foot slightly, brushing it off as his pants settling in a new position. When it happened again, he knelt down to adjust his socks. He managed to put a few things in their new places before it happened a third time. This time, when he looked down he saw what it was.

A small tendril was reaching out to tickle his ankle. It looked like it was made of darkness, and Kamal was just about ready to panic before he remembered his boss’s strange shadow. “What’re you doing, little guy?” He asked the tendril, only feeling a little silly. The tendril reached up to wrap itself around Kamal’s ankle. “Is this one of Habit’s hugs?” He asked it. Habit did like to give Kamal random hugs.

Kamal jumped when the tendril began to crawl up his leg.

“Hey, hey!” He shouted. He shook his leg harder, and the tendril moved back. “What the hell?” He asked it when it was a little thing on the ground again. 

It was still for a moment, before it began to write on the floor where the light was coming in through the window. “Boris likes you. Wants you to feel good.” It finished it off with a little smiley with Habit’s usual nose. 

Kamal’s face was hot as he looked over the writing. He knew that, on occasion, the shadow would do things on its own. Still, it was an extension of Habit, so Kamal didn’t think that it would do anything that Habit wouldn’t do. Including pressure Kamal into anything. 

“Um…” Kamal swallowed. He liked Habit a lot. A lot more than an employee should like their boss. The two of them were even friends, in an awkward sort of way. Hence the hugs, and the awkward compliments, and the gentle touches, and that one time that Kamal had grinded against Habit’s little puppet in full view of one of the security cameras that he _knew_ Habit was watching, and… “O-okay,” he finally said. “But! But, um…"

“Will be gentle,” the tendril wrote next to the other two messages, with another smiley face. 

Kamal smiled nervously and nodded. “Okay… thank you.” 

The tendril began to worm its way up Kamal’s leg again, and this time he let it. It was strangely warm. Kamal wasn’t sure why he’d expected it to be cold, but it almost felt like someone’s hand running up his leg. If their hand was very thin, and their arm could twist around his whole leg. By the time the tendril had reached his underwear, Kamal was biting his lip in anticipation. He wished that there was some sort of voice to talk to him through this, but he’d have to settle for his own heavy breathing.

The tendril rubbed against his underwear gently, and Kamal gasped quietly. He bit his lip again to try and keep the noises in. Habit was in the main office after all. Even if the tendril was a part of him (in an odd way), Kamal didn’t want him to hear. The tendril continued to rub over his entrance through his underwear, and Kamal bit his lip harder. The tendril eventually moved up into his underwear and began to rub against his entrance. Kamal whined and leaned over the boxes that were stacked in front of him. The tendril continued to rub, and Kamal was about to quietly ask for more when he felt another tendril crawl up his other leg. He squeaked as it reached up higher than the first one, and began to rub at his stomach. He felt two more, one up each leg, and quickly realized that there was going to be a lot more than just one.

Soon, there were several tendrils all over Kamal, feeling him up in various places. Two were rubbing at his thighs, one at his stomach, one ghosting over his binder, four that were wrapped between the fingers on his right hand, and one in his mouth, all in addition to the first one. The one in his mouth was much thicker than the others, almost gagging him as it explored his mouth. He’d always been sensitive there, and it rubbed in just the right places to have him whining louder. The tendril muffled his noises, which he was glad for, especially when the one between his legs began to put pressure on his clit. He squeezed on the ones intertwined with his fingers, and he began to pant as best as he could around the tendril in his mouth. He squealed when the original tendril finally pushed inside him.

It moved in and out in slow, shallow thrusts. Kamal could feel himself getting wetter by the second, and he was pretty sure that the tendril had some sort of lube of its own. Soon enough, his underwear was soaked, and he couldn’t help whining and trying to push back against the tendril. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. The tendril thickened, almost like it could hear his thoughts. Small moans and sounds began to push themselves out of his mouth, but the tendril in it was still muffling them. It began to press against the backs of his teeth which only made him louder. The tendril inside of him got even thicker, and the tendrils on his thighs wrapped all the way around them and squeezed.

The tendril at his chest began to worm its way up under Kamal’s binder, but when he flinched it quickly retreated. Instead, it reached down and began to press against his clit in rhythm with the tendril thrusting into him. Kamal felt tears pricking at his eyes, but it still wasn’t enough. He swallowed around the tendril in his mouth, and tried his best to make his desires clear enough in his mind. It must have worked, because the tendril inside him began to thrust faster as it got even thicker. 

The wet sounds of the tendril inside him were louder than Kamal’s own noises. No sooner had he thought about how hot that was, than the tendril in his mouth also thickened and shoved itself down his throat. He almost choked on it, but it seemed to know his limits just as well as he did. It began to fuck his mouth as the other two tendrils between his legs thrusted and rubbed faster. The tendrils around his thighs suddenly pulled his pants and underwear down around his knees and the tendril inside him began to snap forward fast and hard.

Kamal screamed around the tendril in his mouth, and squeezed the ones around his fingers hard. Boris’s name repeated over and over in his mind like a mantra and he was sure he would be screaming it if it wasn’t for the tendril in his mouth. The tendril between his legs continued to pound into him and he felt a heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Suddenly, the tendril inside his mouth pulled out, and began to prod at his entrance as well. “Yes,” Kamal breathed. “Yes, please…” He screamed again as the second tendril carefully pushed in. It wasn’t as thick as it had been a few seconds ago, so while it stretched him even more, it didn’t hurt. Kamal panted loudly and let the tendrils fuck him hard enough to move his entire body against the boxes. “Please!” He shouted. “Fuck, fuck, please!” 

“Kamal?” Kamal turned his head as best as he could towards the door between the side office and the main office. Boris was standing in the doorway, looking both mortified and excited. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Kamal tried to tell him that he had absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for, but all that came out of his mouth were more pants and moans. “Kamal, do you-”

Boris didn’t get to finish before Kamal screamed and came hard. He shuddered and gasped as the tendrils continued to fuck him through his orgasm. One of them hit a certain spot, and he whited out for a moment as he squirted all over the boxes he was leaning against. He panted heavily as the tendrils receded, leaving him a dripping, fucked out mess. He watched as the tendrils pulled themselves back into Boris’s shadow, which had a very smug smile on its face.

“K-Kamal… I…” Boris was bright red and looked like he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

To be fair, Kamal wasn’t really sure himself. “I…” he said between pants, “I don’t think I can walk.” He tried to stand up straight, and, in addition to his back popping in several places, his knees shook enough that he had to lean against the boxes again. “I can’t stand either,” he said. 

“U-um…” Boris mumbled, carefully stepping into the room. “H-here, hold on, I… I can…” He carefully shrugged off his coat and wrapped Kamal in it. Faintly, Kamal worried about getting Boris’s coat dirty, but he didn’t have enough brain power to really object. Boris carefully scooped him up and carried him into the main office. He set Kamal in his chair, before looking around. “I am sorry, I don’t have… have anywhere better for you to… to recover.”

“‘S okay, big guy,” Kamal replied. He wrapped the coat further around himself and glanced down. His pants and underwear were ruined, so he carefully kicked them off. He felt like he could drift off any moment now, but his throat was too sore for that just yet. “Um… Boris, can I have some water?”

“Oh? Oh! Yes! Um… wait right here!” Boris said. He quickly dashed out of the office before Kamal could remind him that he couldn’t really go anywhere even if he wanted to. Boris was back in record time, and handing the small cup of water off to Kamal. Kamal took it carefully, his hands still shaking slightly. It was room temperature, but it was a lot better than nothing. “Kamal, I…” Boris swallowed. “I am so sorry! I didn’t even know that they were doing that! I… I didn’t…” He trailed off, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

“Why did they do it, then?” Kamal asked before taking another sip of water.

“W-well… I may have… been thinking about…” Boris was bright red and he gestured vaguely. Kamal considered teasing him and making him say more, but he already was before Kamal could say anything. “I was thinking about how pretty you looked when… when you came all over Pabit, and… and I was thinking about how good you sounded, and how much I wanted to see you and hear you again, and…” He swallowed again. “I guess that my shadow decided… decided to make a move for me…” He still wasn’t looking at Kamal.

Kamal reached for him gently, and Boris stepped around the desk so he was standing next to Kamal. Kamal turned the chair so he could wrap his arms around Boris’s waist. “Boris, I… it was amazing,” he said. “They made sure I wanted it too. Wrote out a little message in the light from the window. I knew what they were doing, and… and I wanted it.” He looked up at Boris, who was still bright red. “I… I really like you, Boris. Not just physically either, although I definitely like that about you too.” They both chuckled awkwardly. “You just… you’re so nice to me, and you’re so funny, and I love your smile and your laugh and…” Kamal’s ears were burning, and he buried his face in Boris’s stomach.

Boris gently petted his hair. “I really like you too,” he said quietly. “You are so kind, Kamal, and you are so beautiful. I love your outlook on life, and… and the way you smile. Your smile is so beautiful…” 

Kamal swallowed. “So… what… what should we do about that?” He asked.

Boris moved Kamal’s head so he was looking up at him. “Whatever you would like to do about it,” he mumbled.

“W-well…” Kamal glanced behind Boris, and saw his shadow high fiving the tendrils. “Right now, I’d really like to eat you out.” Boris squeaked, and the shadow faltered. “And after that, maybe a date? Or… or several?”

Boris nodded. “Y-yes,” he said, “that sounds… sounds lovely.” He stumbled over the last few words as Kamal untucked his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Good…” Kamal said. “You think about where you want to go while I do this.”

Kamal was going to show Boris just how good he had felt a few minutes ago. 

And get back at that stupid shadow.


End file.
